Remember
by But I Die Without You
Summary: What really happened that night when Voldemort was overthrown? Read and find out! Rated for mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do. Please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it. I wrote this because I didn't think the books went into enough detail on the night Harry's parents died. Please read and review!  
  
A/N: A big thanks to Rosanna, my savior! Thank you for reviewing! I AM LOVED!  
  
That Night  
  
"James, do these new dress robes make my butt look big?" Lily Potter turned in front of the mirror. Her husband James looked up from the Daily Prophet. "No, honey. Your butt looks fine." Lily went back into their bedroom to change into normal clothes, and James resumed reading.  
  
"Quidditch Cup postponed due to Death Eater trials; Longbottoms still in comas; Barty Crouch's son taken for questioning about Death Eater activities; Ludo Bagman tried for spying for You-Know-Who. Can't they report something cheerful for once? Something that has absolutely nothing to do with You-Know-Who?" Lily walked back into the room and sat down. "Speaking of...James, are you sure it was safe to change Secret-Keepers? I mean, what if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tortures Peter? Do you really think he could hold out?" She looked at her husband anxiously. James sighed. "Lily, we've been over this a million times. Dumbledore has Peter connected to himself. If Peter suffers a lot of pain, Dumbledore will know. And anyway, Peter wouldn't betray his-" A tap on the door interrupted his sentence. A high, cold voice oozed around the door. "Knock, knock! Anybody home?" Lily looked around wildly. "No! It can't be! It's not...him...is it, James?" She looked at her husband for reassurance, but the pure terror in his eyes removed all doubts. Their worst nightmare had come true.  
  
"Lily," James whispered, "go. Take Harry and go." He watched the lock rattle and silently thanked Sirius for inventing an anti-Alohomora spell for it. "I'm not leaving without you," she said firmly. "Anyway, how will he get in? The whole outside of the house is spell-proofed! Isn't it?" She searched his face with her eyes. "Isn't it?" James sighed. "I told you that so you would stop worrying," he whispered, "but no, it's not. You have to spell-proof centimeter by centimeter. It would have taken months to do the whole house. Dumbledore said just to proof the door, because we didn't think that You-Know-Who would find us anyway."  
  
A small hole blasted through the wall. James jumped up and pulled out his wand. Lily rushed to the cradle where baby Harry was sleeping. She bent backwards over it, as if to shield him. "Lily, come here!" shouted James. "No!" she shouted back. "He'll have to kill me before he can kill my baby!" The hole in the wall got bigger. James could make out two glowing, snakelike eyes and a cruel smile. "Damn it, Lily! He could probably kill him without even touching you if he felt like it! Get over here!" Lily obeyed. "Start doing all the protective spells you can think of!" yelled James. "Now!"  
  
Voldemort was actually enjoying himself as he blasted his way through the Potter's wall. From inside the house he could hear cries of Expecto Patronum! and Oculus Reparo! It was this last one that was annoying him; they were repairing the wall almost as fast as he could blast it. Finally he just took a deep breath and cast the most powerful spell he could think of, and the wall was gone.  
  
Lily and James knew it was over when the wall burst. James stepped in front of Lily, who started crying softly. He pointed his wand straight at Voldemort's heart, but the evil wizard just lazily aimed his wand at James and said, "Avada Kedavra." James froze, and then slowly crumpled to the ground.  
  
Lily screamed and raced to his side. Her crying became sobbing. "No!" she screamed over and over. Voldemort began to walk past her. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the cradle. "Please," she begged, "please! You can kill me, just don't kill Harry!" She screamed and cried, begged and pleaded, until Voldemort had enough. "Get out of the way, you silly girl!"  
  
Ropes shot out of his wand, and tied her tightly. "Mobilicorpus!" he said. She drifted off the ground, and about five feet away. She fought with all her might, while Voldemort looked on and laughed. "I see we're all tied up at the moment." he smirked. She realized she still had her wand in her hand, so she used a Severing Charm and shielded the cradle once more. She was still crying, mascara tracks running down her cheeks. "I tire of these games," he said. "But I think I'll play one more time." He pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kadav-" He stopped.  
  
Lily was dying, was ready to die, but then she found herself hanging on to life by one thread - that little "ra" that was yet to be said. Voldemort stood there, laughing at her pain. She turned around, facing the cradle. "Don't forget us, Harry," she whispered, "don't forget us." Harry was still peacefully asleep. Her tears leaked onto his little jumper. "Live," she whispered, "live and grow. And don't ever forget." He turned onto his side, with his little thumb in his mouth. "Remember us, damn it!" she screamed. "Please, Harry, if you remember nothing else, remember this - we love you. Your father loves you. Sirius loves you. I love you!" This being said, she turned around to face Voldemort.  
  
"-ra." 


End file.
